Comfort
by Roundabout Of Red Roses
Summary: Henry is sent into a portal by Greg and Tamara. Witnessing it all on top of three days being captured and tortured, Emma breaks. Hook offers her and her family passage to Neverland knowing that she needs to find her son. He also knows that she needs comfort. Will Killan give it?


Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Authors Note: Just another Captain Swan one shot. Hope you enjoy it!

**Warning: There is mention of torture and violence, possibly some explicit scenes- though I'm not sure I'm going to write some in- regarding that but if so it **_**should**_** be in flashback form (italics) - however there is the chance that it might not be. Please don't read if this could trigger something for you or possibly upset you. Having someone read my work isn't as important to me as keeping those potential readers safe.**

* * *

_No, no, no, no, no!_

This couldn't be happening.

_But it was._

This wasn't real.

_But it was._

Her son could not have just vanished through a portal before her very eyes.

_But he did._

Henry, dear sweet Henry, couldn't be gone.

_But he was_.

The reality of what she had just witness came crashing down as the ground swallowed up, leaving behind his tragic echo. It bounced off the trees and the rocks before it hit her right in the heart. Her name had been the last thing he'd said as he'd vanished, praying for her to help him- to save him- when Tamara pushed him into the portal that had taken him God knows where.

"Henry!" Regina cried. She tried in vain pull herself out of Greg's iron grip but it was useless. "What have you done?"

"We've saved him." Tamara said, keeping her gun pointed at Emma. The others tied to the tree are desperately trying to break free before another one of them looses their life, but it's no use. "Magic is unholy and children shouldn't be around it."

"You crazy bitch!" Emma roared her legs still shaky after the numerous electric currents forced through her body earlier. However, she still makes her way back to her feet, stumbling forward with eyes filled with rage. "You had me and Regina what more could you want?"

"Magic is unholy." Greg repeated. "We're going to get rid of it- and you- for good. Henry was just a boy; he has his own life to live. Take it from someone who knows, magic will destroy his life.

"Will you pipe the fuck down about getting rid of magic?" The blond snapped. "It's not going to work, you can kill Regina, you can kill Gold- hell, right now I wouldn't care if you killed me- but you can't destroy magic."

"Emma!" Snow warned. "Calm down."

"No." She snarled. "Not after what they've done."

Tamara raised the gun again, taking off the safety and pointing it back at the blond woman's heart. "What a pathetic saviour you are," she taunted, "I mean what kind of woman- what kind of _saviour_- can't save her own son?"

"Fuck. You." Emma spat.

"Is the truth too much for the saviour to handle?" Greg asked mockingly, grinning at his lover.

The sheriff rolled her eyes. "Do you have a backbone of your own or are you so whipped she programmes what the hell it is you say too?"

She doesn't even flinch as Tamara fires at the ground right in front of her. Emma had spent her entire life running, loosing and fighting and she is far too tired to do it anymore. After her son had just vanished before her very eyes, it seemed like the perfect time to give up.

"You missed." Emma stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emma!" Her father called.

"I'm fine." She yelled back, smiling and giving a little twirl. "No damage done."

"No damage done for now." The woman across from her corrected.

"Bring it on." The blond insisted. "Seriously, I have nothing left to lose."

"You have everything else to lose, love!" Hook called.

A tear spills over as she catches his eyes. "They have taken my son," Emma cried, "I have nothing else left."

"You have us!" Snow yelled.

She shook her head. "For how long? You'll leave, everyone always leaves!"

"Never!" James shouted. "Emma, we aren't going anywhere."

"Neither was Henry until five minutes ago." The woman reminds them; she makes and holds eye contact with all three before turning to Regina. "Promise me you'll look for him."

The Queen nods. "I won't stop."

"Good." She moves her gaze back to the one that never seems to leave her and throws the pirate a half genuine smile. "Help her, use your ship, just please help her."

"You have my word, love." He replied solemnly and if Emma wasn't so disbelieving she would have registered the tears seeping down his face.

"Thank you." Emma nodded before facing Tamara. "Let's do this then."

She glared at the blond before looking at Greg. "Hold her still." She demanded. Greg followed the order quickly, dropping Regina besides Snow before he roughly grabbed Emma's arms and pinned them behind her back, a gun of his own pressed securely to her back should she regain her fighting nature.

"One more thing..." The saviour began hastily.

Tamara sighed in frustration. "What?"

"I lied." Emma smirked and without hesitation she slammed her head back into Greg's nose- breaking it by the sound that erupted afterwards- grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and stealing the gun. She switched positions as she fired the gun at the rope that bound her parents and accomplices, grateful when she heard them removing their bonds.

After allowing herself a bittersweet second of relief, Emma ran towards Tamara, kicking the other woman's gun out of her gloved hands. Noticing her father picking it up from the corner of her eye, Emma sent James a grateful smile. Her hand remained steady as she pointed her own weapon at her foe. "Where did you send Henry?"

"Away." Tamara spat.

The blond arched a disapproving eyebrow. "Where?" She demanded.

Gold had charmed the rope to wrap itself around Greg, but he unfortunately forgotten to conjure up a gag to shut the man up. "To a place where he'll be safe from _psychopaths_ like you."

"That's a little hypocritical, don't you think mate?" Hook inserted.

"A little?" James scoffed.

"Point taken." The pirate conceded.

Throughout the entire exchange Emma didn't move her eyes from the person in front of her. "I'll ask you again...One. More. Time. Where did you send Henry?" When Tamara made no move to speak Emma continued, keeping her voice low and threatening. "You've got three seconds."

"One."

There was still no reply so she moved forward, cocking the safety off her gun as she did.

"Two."

She spun around and pointed the gun in Greg's direction. Tamara may come across as a cold hearted bitch- which Emma had no doubt she was- but the care in her eyes was genuine when she looked at him.

"Three."

Just as her finger was about to pull the trigger- Emma had never been one for empty threats- a voice stopped her.

"Neverland," Tamara admitted, "we sent him to Neverland."

Considering that she had only heard this world's edition of the Peter Pan story, Emma really couldn't fathom why there were multiple groans and startled gasps from the people around her- the loudest coming from Hook and Neal. Suddenly remembering how Jack and the Beanstalk turned out, the blond turned her head to look at the pirate. "Let me guess, it isn't the happy, magical land that this world makes it out to be?"

"Well that depends on how this world portrays it, love." He replied.

She recalled the tale. "There's three kids; Wendy, John and Michael. Then something happens with a shadow and a dog...then the girl reattaches the shadow to Peter Pan- no idea if he exists or not but whatever. He seems to have some sort of personality disorder or something and his fairy, pixie thing has some serious anger issues...forgot what he name was-"

"Tinkerbelle." Snow reminded her.

"Yeah that, anyway, they end up going to Neverland where they end up pissing you," she nodded at Hook, "off. Seriously, you come across as such a wimp it's almost funny. Then there are mermaids- who also need anger management- and Indians." She pauses for a second. "Oh! They've also got a _real_ crocodile that swallowed a clock and turns _you_ into a nervous wreck. Then you die because it eats you and Peter Pan steals you ship before taking the children he kidnapped back home because Wendy is developing Stockholm syndrome and that's not Disney appropriate."

Hook had, it appeared, gone into shock.

"Wendy did not develop Stockholm syndrome, Emma." Snow sighed. "She wasn't even kidnapped."

"Please, a boy flies into her _bedroom_ in the middle of the _night,_ conveniently ignoring the two _boys_ who were also there and suddenly takes her away to a _magical land- _via_ flying _with_ pixie dust-_ by telling her that she can live there _forever_? That's manipulation at its best." Emma argued. "Get rid of that manipulation and it's technically kidnapping but Stockholm had already taken its hold and all she wanted to do was protect her kidnapper."

James, who had just finished tying up Greg and Tamara, rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Tinkerbelle was such a bit-" he stopped at Snow's disapproving look, "a cow because she knew what Peter was playing at?"

The blond shrugged. "Actually I thought it was because she was jealous- seemed like the type- but now that you mention it, maybe she did have some morels."

"Trust me," Neal muttered, "she didn't."

"You knew Tinkerbelle?" She said, shocked. "Hang on- Tinkerbelle is real!"

"She's very real and _very_ aggressive." Hook commented. It seemed as though he had snapped out of his daze though his eyes still remained a little glazed and unfocused. "Take it from someone who knows, love; she's one person you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of." He looked her over. "Although, knowing you, you would."

The sheriff glared at him. "If I didn't need your ship to get me to Neverland-"

"Get us to Neverland." Regina corrected.

"-get _us_ to Neverland, I'd kick your ass so hard you'd be flying there yourself. No pixie dust required." Emma snapped.

"I'm shaking in my boots, lass." He retorted.

She scoffed. "I doubt there's any room in that leather."

Hook grinned, spreading his arms out wide. "Feel free to check."

"Go fu-" She began.

"As fun as this is to watch," Gold interrupted, "can we please continue this somewhere else? Maybe on the pirate's boat on the way to, oh I don't know, _Neverland_?"

Emma nodded, cursing herself for letting Hook- once again- get under her skin. She was about to move when she remembered one particular flaw in their plan. "How are we going to get there exactly?"

"The ship." Neal answered, brows furrowing in confusion. Hadn't they just gone over this before the leather lovers pissing match?

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that, but how are we going to travel through worlds. No offence," the blond nodded at Hook, "I know your boat is good but I doubt it's that good." Okay, maybe she hadn't risen above that last remark.

He gritted his teeth. "First of all-"

"Not the time." James interrupted. "Can your ship travel through worlds without help or not?"

"Unfortunately, no, _she_ can't." He replied, emphasising the "she" while glaring pointedly in Emma's direction. "To travel through worlds we'll need a little help."

"If your ship can't travel through worlds alone, how did you get here in the first place?" Snow wondered. "All the wardrobes ashes were used and there was no compass to guide you."

"The souvenir of my latest conquest wasn't as worthless after the trip to Lake Nostos." Hook admitted, avoiding eye contact with Emma.

"Guess it wasn't as dried up, dead and useless as you believed, huh?" She remarked. The woman wouldn't let it show but she was deeply offended when he'd thrown those words at her. Actually, offended was the wrong word; she'd been deeply _hurt_.

His eyes locked on hers and she tried with all her might to ignore the sincerity inside them. "No, no it wasn't."

Emma held his gaze for another minute before clearing her throat. "Are there any more beans we can use?" She asked Regina, trying to ignore the burning in the back of her head.

"I'm afraid not." The Evil Queen confessed. "They," she gestured to Greg and Tamara, "stole all of the ones I had."

"Well, it's a good thing they were dumb enough to keep them around then, isn't it?" James pulled a silk, silver pouch out of his pocket and tipped four remaining beans onto his palm. "There's enough for one to get there and one to get back." He announced.

"How about we all meet at the harbour in two hours?" Emma suggested. "I've been in these clothes for three days and they are covered in tears, sweat and blood. As important as finding my- our- son is, I don't want to scare the crap out of him when I finally have him in my arms again."

Regina nodded. "Agreed."

"Good, so two hours?"

"Two hours." They confirmed.

As they all moved to leave the clearing a voice called out. "You can't seriously leave us here!" Tamara yelled- Greg was still trying to stop the blood flowing gushing out through his nose.

Regina turned around. "Oh? And why is that?"

"You have no idea how long you'll be gone!" She shouted, panic filling her voice. "We could be dead by the time you get back!"

"After what you've done, I'm not really seeing that as something I care about." Emma shrugged. "For all you know, Henry could be in the same position."

"What would he say if he found out what you've done?" Tamara questioned, knowing that hurting Henry was a weakness of both Emma and Regina.

The blond growled, taking a deep breath before turning to Gold. "Any chance you feel like performing a little bit of magic right now?"

He raised a brow but grinned anyway. "Depends on what you have in mind, dearie."

"Nothing extreme," she assured, "just something along the lines of memory modification. Maybe you could change some of their fuck up anti-magic memories into normal ones?"

"It sounds simple enough." Gold conceded. "Untie them and I'll get to work."

When the two were released the sorcerer waved his hand and a blank look appeared on both their faces before they each dropped to the floor. "Are they dead?" Hook asked, nudging Greg harshly with his foot.

"No, they're just dazed."

"Shame." Neal muttered.

"It's even worse now that we have to pretend to play nice." Emma whispered, masking her hatred of the two people as they began to stir.

"What happened?" Tamara groaned.

"You had an accident." Snow replied gently, helping the woman up as her husband did the same to a befuddled Greg. "You must have slipped down a hill when you were walking."

"What the hell happened to my face?" Greg muttered clutching his nose with his hand and tilting his head back.

"You hit it on a rock as you fell down." Emma told him, gritting her teeth. "By the looks of it you hit it really hard, wouldn't want to mess with a rock again if I were you."

"Yeah," he laughed, "I guess not."

"I'm sorry." Tamara began, shaking her head. "But can you tell us where we are? I can't remember anything."

Snow nodded in pretend understanding. "You're just on the coast of Maine; we're a small little town- not very interesting if you ask me. I'm guessing you were just passing through on your way to another city."

"I think so..." She agreed.

Emma pulled Tamara's car keys from her pocket. "These are yours," she said, tossing them over, "if you are actually heading somewhere- or looking for somewhere to go- Boston is a nice place. Actually, considering you can't remember where you live," she reached into her leather jacket and took out the keys she'd had in there for so long, "there's a nice apartment you can have." The blond tossed the keys to them.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked, stunned by the strangers generosity. "It is your apartment right?"

Emma nodded. "Please, you'll be doing me a favour if you take it. All my stuffs gone anyway and it's a perfect place for a couple like you. Honestly it was really lonely when I was there, too many empty rooms. It'd be a perfect place to have a family."

"Thank you." Tamara replied.

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just...make sure it's a home and not a house."

"We will." Greg promised.

"Good. If you want to head there now the main road is just along that pathway to the left, the car you're looking for is parked outside our local diner."

The couple nodded and moved along, completely unrecognisable in everything but appearance. As soon as they'd disappeared, Emma turned to Gold. "Props on the spell, it worked wonderfully." She commented.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." Gold replied. "Now, two hours?"

"Yep, seen you then."

The man hobbled out of the clearing with his son close behind. Regina left seconds after with a curt nod in their direction and Hook was soon to follow after one more lingering look with Emma. Eventually, it was just the royals left in the clearing.

"Emma-" Snow started.

She shook her head. "Not now. Maybe later, yes. Just not now- please."

The pixie haired lady look about to refuse until she caught sight of her husband's pleading expression. He'd asked her not to push it before, he was begging her now. "We should get going." James said.

"Yeah..." Emma agreed, not being able to remove her eyes from the space that had taken her son. Now that everything was peaceful it was all she could do to ignore the repeating screams echoing in her ears.

He father, sensing her trouble, placed his hand on her shoulder and began steering her away. Snow followed close behind as she picked up any clues to what had really transpired. Nobody needed to know and it was probably better that they didn't.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the flat, Emma rushed upstairs to shower. Secretly, she hoped that the water wouldn't just was away the dirt and the blood but also the memories and the pain. Right now was a time for her to be strong. Henry was trapped in a foreign world, scared to death and all alone. Neverland wasn't the place it appeared judging by Hook and Neal's previous reactions.

The water of the shower burned her injuries but the relaxation it brought to her muscles made it worth the pain. When she moved her hand to grab the shampoo bottle, Emma noticed the dark purple- almost black- bruises around and along her wrists. Deep cuts that had barely healed were crisscrossing over the battered flesh and while her fingers traced along the pained lines, their bearer recalled how they came to be in the first place.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Yet go of me!" Emma growled, struggling tightly against Greg's surprisingly strong grip. "Get of me you bastard! Let me go!"_

"_Scream all you want, sheriff." He muttered as he pushed her through the doorway and into a darkened room. "It's not going to do anything. This is happening whether you like it or not."_

"_What's happening?" She questioned._

"_This." A familiar voice replied. _

_The light switches flickered before brightening the entire room. Standing in the middle- as Emma had expected- was Tamara, a smug grin on her face. _

"_I knew it." Emma muttered._

_The woman clicked her tongue, moving forward like a predator would when it was just about to pounce. "It's a shame no one believed you then isn't it? Maybe they would have been able to save you if they did..."_

"_Save me?" The blond repeated in confusion. "Save me from what?"_

"_Us." _

_Before Emma could take action she was struck on the back of her head; the world vanished in a cloud of darkness and a high level of pain._

_When she came to, the first thing she noticed was the painful throbbing of both her head and wrist. Only being able to look at one without a mirror, the sheriff turned her gaze to her arms and was frightened- as well as more than a little confused- to spot the studded leather buckles and chains that had Emma bound to a metal table. The belts and chains were more than tight enough, although she had guessed that was intentional, and the studs were like small, sharp spikes pricking her skin as she lay still. _

_It was an easy bet as to what they would do if she ever moved._

_However, she'd guess that was intentional too._

"_Look who's finally woken up." Greg cooed. _

_Emma glared at him. "Go fuck yourself."_

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice?" Tamara said shaking her head in false disapproval as a sneaky grin slipped onto her features. "Oh wait, she gave you away because she cared too much about her own memory- so did your father now that I mention it."_

"_They gave me away because they had faith in me." She hissed. "They wanted what was best for me- being the saviour wasn't a concern."_

"_But it wasn't what was best for you though, was it Emma?" Greg laughed. "Poor, damaged, loveless Emma Swan. The girl nobody wanted unless it was to save their own necks"_

_The blond bristled. "What the hell would you know?"_

"_We know everything Emma." Tamara answered. "We did a little research and now we know everything about you."_

_She was lying, that much Emma knew. Throughout her entire life she'd always made sure that there was nothing about her childhood out in the open. The only thing they could know was her history in jail and some small info on her life as a bail-bonds collector. Greg and Tamara were trying to scare her and maybe, if she hadn't been so careful, she would have believed them- but she had and she didn't._

"_No you don't." Emma argued. "And don't say you do because I know you're lying." _

_It seemed that the woman in front of her didn't like being caught out when all the odds were in her favour, she gritted her teeth and snapped at Greg. "Screw this, let's start."_

"_Gladly," he replied, "shall I do it quickly or...?"_

"_Draw it out." Tamara insisted. "I want her to die in agony. I want her to know that there is no one who can ever save her because nobody wants to." She stalked out the room and waited behind a veil of thick looking glass, grinning wickedly._

_The man stayed behind and attached clips to her forehead, before Emma could ask what the hell they were doing Greg flicked a switch and she was distracted by the painful jolts of electricity pulsing through her. He upped the voltage thrice more until she began to scream with the agony, her back arched off the table and the studs began impaling themselves firmly into her skin, creating deep long scratches as she tried to pull her arms out. _

_Blood dripped from the wounds and onto the floor, being absorbed by the wood that was also taking in the tears that would never stop._

* * *

Present:

The memory of that made her wince and Emma avoided looking at the marks as she continued her shower. Finally, she felt clean enough to leave and hurried outside the room in her towel before the steam could clear and the grieving woman could catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She changed into a loose, dark blue top, jeans and her black leather boots. As she moved to leave the room, Emma couldn't help but pause when she reached the mirror. There were dark, deep bags under her cold eyes, her hair was curled to its natural ability but still looked flat and her posture was limp.

Her bruises stood out against her naturally pale skin...there was more than she expected; of course she'd known about her hands but she hadn't thought about the blossoming welt across her temple or the bruises going across her neck from when Greg had jumped her- the style of her previous top had prevented any notice. Thinking about it, her ankles were probably as damaged as her hands bruise wise. They had latched them down when she had kicked Tamara in the face after the woman had made a comment about Henry being Neal's bastard son. Mamma Bear mode had kicked in.

Literally.

Emma shook her head. She'd deal with the injuries later but right now she had to focus on getting back Henry, it was the only thing that mattered. So what if she was in a little pain? She'd be dragged over broken glass repeatedly if it ensured his safety.

Checking the clock and finding out that they still had an hour before departure, the sheriff grabbed her black leather jacket and rushed down the stairs. Now was as good a time as any to figure out why Neverland was such a terrible place.

* * *

Snow gasped as Emma came into sight. They'd all been so preoccupied earlier that neither she nor James had noticed the severity of their daughter's injuries. Her wrists were coated in disturbing looking bruises and deep- incredibly deep- cuts. Along her neckline and collarbone were bruises that seemed akin with fingerprints, almost as if she'd been strangled...and there was a blossoming welt on her temple that gave the Queen an impression that her child had been struck with something very heavy. Plus, the way Emma walked suggested that there was some injury to her feet that she was trying to disguise.

"Emma..." She whispered her voice horse.

It wasn't just the physical state of her child that concerned this worried mother. Physical injuries, however bad they may be, can heal in time leaving nothing but a scar but mental and emotional injuries- something of which she was sure Emma had a handful of already- are sometimes to traumatic to ever really mend. You could cover them up with whatever you liked but they wouldn't go away.

The cold look in her daughter's eyes was one that Snow knew well. It was the same look that she'd had when she had deliberately taken away all her memories of Charming. No, the situation wasn't really the same but the basis of it was; Emma had lost someone that she loved with all her heart and she had no idea how to handle it. The only problem was that Snow had taken away all of her memories, the pain in her heart had remained yes, but she'd numbed it into a dull spasm when she'd drank the potion and eventually- with the help of her true love- she had found something to bring her memories back. Emma, on the other hand could remember everything that happened and wouldn't forget a single thing, whether she wanted to or not.

It made things even worse to know that if her daughter did, in fact, take some memory afflicting potion to sooth her troubled mind- which Snow was sad to say seemed to be getting likelier by the second- the very person she would be trying to forget wasn't here to bring back the memories and if Emma gave up, the majority of them who carried on would be screwed. The product of true love was the most powerful thing in all the realms; it was her power and love that would protect them all in whatever situation.

As her daughter walked through the door with a quick "I'll see you in an hour," Snow could only hope that she wouldn't lose herself the way that she had.

They'd be doomed if she did.

* * *

Hook was readying his ship for her next adventure when the sound of footsteps moving across wood startled him into stopping. If he'd been correct in his previous assumptions, they still had at least an hour before they were due to leave. Though the thought of Rumpelstiltskin being on his ship- the same ship upon which he'd killed Milah- made him seethe, it would be more than worth it if Swan- Emma- got her son back.

He more than admired the woman for the sheer strength and determination she'd shown earlier but when she'd willingly sacrificed herself...Hook could honestly say he'd never been more frightened in his entire, incredibly long, life. The look of complete and utter defeat that had taken over her eyes had convinced him thoroughly that she had wanted rid. That she'd given up.

For some unknown- or more likely un-admitted- reason, a life without her in it didn't seem like a life worth living in the pirates eyes. In the short time he'd know her; Hook couldn't help but be intrigued by her entire being. He'd seen Emma at her best and her worst, he'd seen her strengths and her weaknesses and he'd seen her capability to love and to hate as well as so much more.

God knows what would have happened to him if she'd let that bitch shoot her.

Every single thing, every damn thing about her pulled him in. Whether she was using her skills against him or for him, she remained Hook's sole point of attention. His eyes would never stray- nor would his mind, his opinions, his _emotions_...or his heart.

The pirate had come to realise he was in love with the woman only a few short hours ago when he- accompanied by the Prince- broke into the room and released her from her traumatic prison.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Screaming echoed throughout the entire building and with a shared glance, Hook and James bolted to the door they knew hid the woman they were seeking. The Prince pulled out his gun and shot the lock twice without a second thought. Showing teamwork at its best, Hook kicked open the door and the two stormed in side-by-side, each of them only having eyes for the blond who had arched up again with the force of the shock._

_Once more, James aimed the weapon at the machine and fired at it thrice in his effort to make sure it never hurt his child again. It worked, Emma screams stopped and she fell harshly against the table seemingly losing her conciseness. Furiously he noticed Greg and Tamara rushing out the side door- as did Hook apparently._

"_Cowards," the pirate muttered before turning his glance to Emma, "we need to help her."_

_The father nodded, he used all his strength to remain in the room and not chase after the two sick-bastards that had done this to his child- it was torture. It was pure, volatile torture that had happened to his daughter. His Emma._

_Hook took a deep breath before using his name sake to slice through the chains keeping his Swan bound. The fell to the floor with a heavy thump and it was then that he noticed that they had, in fact, fallen into a puddle of blood._

"_Your majesty..." He began, throat constricted. _

_James moved towards him, noting the man's pained expression. When he was close enough, Hook simply nodded to Emma's wrist._

_The king gagged; face paling as he spotted the numerous cuts, holes and bruises around, on and in his daughter's slim arms. Hook took a shaky breath, willing himself to look away before her sliced through the bonds. He held back a gag of his own as he pulled the studs out of her, the squelching sound that was his response almost had him finished. Blood began to flow out of the wounds and he realised that when she'd been arched up- as she had when they'd entered the room- the studs would have pierced her wrist almost to the bone._

_The pirate ripped at his shirt, creating a small make-shift bandage to stem the blood flow. He was pleased to see the Prince following his lead. As he tied the knot a whimper escaped her mouth._

"_Shh, love." He soothed. "Everything's all right."_

_Hook jerked his head in Emma's direction when the Prince caught his eyes. It was a silent plead for the prince to go and comfort his daughter before he did it himself. He couldn't let himself be pulled in when she was in this state- it wouldn't be fair. Whether it is for him not being able to pull himself our or her feeling guilt ridden into letting him stay, the pirate didn't know._

"_Emma?" James queried. "I know it's a stupid question kiddo, but how you feeling?"_

_The blond let out a small laugh. "Like crap- but better than I've felt since they took me...however long ago it was."_

"_Three days." Her father replied, brushing a curl out of her tired face._

_Three days too fucking long. Hook thought._

_Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Three days? Is Henry alright?"_

"_He's fine- worried, yes, but fine."_

_The pirate smiled fondly, something that James- even in his relieved state- noticed. "The lads going to be over the moon when he finds out we've got his mother back." _

"_Killian?" Emma asked, raising her head slightly._

_The force of her calling his name hit him like a tidal wave. Suddenly everything, even the littlest of things, seemed noticeable in his suddenly bright world. _

_He noticed the flakes of silver in her blue eyes. _

_He noticed the hints of dimples in her cheeks._

_He noticed the small tattoo on her wrist._

_He noticed the happiness in her expression. _

_Killian looked over at the blond and his heart jumped involuntary at the smile that had spread across her face and that was when he knew. _

_He loved her._

"_I'm right here, love."_

* * *

Present:

A small voice brought him out of the memory.

"Killian?" It asked.

He smiled widely and turned to face her but it vanished in an instant as he took her in. She was battered, bruised and defeated. Far from the Emma he knew and loved. Everything about her just screamed in exhaustion. That, he knew, wasn't only physical. Her eyes looked tired and worn- years old than they should for a woman of her age.

It pained him to see her like this, so, being Killian, he opened his arms out wide in a simple gesture. "Come here, lass."

Her facade- which wasn't that good anyway- crumbled and within seconds she was there. He held her tightly and whispered sweet words into her ear as she cried, her pain seeping out with every tear.

She feels him lift her into her arms as he moves below deck, heading to his cabin without another word. Despite the crude remarks and consistent innuendos, Emma knew that he wouldn't try and take advantage of her. Somewhere along the line, the game changed and they both started caring as well as wanting. Eventually, they both knew, something would have happened that ultimately pulled them together and although neither of them had ever wanted it to be something like this- the _temporary_ loss of a child they both cared for- there was a small, selfish part in both of them that was grateful that it had.

Hook set her down on the bed and moved to grab a chair. However her fingers latched around his wrist and she pulled him back. "Stay." She whispered, still crying.

Not being able to refuse her, he sat down beside her curled up figure. "I won't leave." He promised, his words containing a much deeper meaning.

After a terrible hour Emma took his hand inside her own, the warmth that spread through her at his touch made it worth all the pain. "I know." She replied. Her voice was horse and there was still agony in her eyes but for now the tears had stopped and she could focus on him and his promise.

Killian watched quietly as she tucked her head into his neck. In the time that she had spent crying, Emma had wound up in his lap. Her head had remained in on his shoulder and his cheek had rested on her silky tresses as he'd wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Thank you." The blond whispered.

His lips twitched into a smile. "I believe it is I that owe you the thanks, lass."

"You've spent an hour consoling me and you're the one saying thank you?" Emma stated. "How hard did I hit you back in New York?"

"Hard enough to knock some sense into me." Killian replied. "I'm saying thank you, love, because you've brought Killian Jones back."

She smiled for the first time in four days. "Consider this you returning the favour. You, Killian Jones- or Hook whatever, I don't care- have brought back Emma Swan from the worst time of her life." Emma pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

"If I get rewards like that feel free to come at anytime, lass." He teased. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Emma laughed gently, pressing her forehead against his. He held her gaze slightly before his eyes flickered to her lips. "Emma..."

"Please do."

Killian grinned before swooping in and crushing their lips together. When they collided the world vanished in a golden light, encasing them in its protection and, for a simple moment, allowing them to forget the trials that have come and would come.

Henry was gone but they would find him together, he wouldn't leave her. Not after he'd finally got her. Three-hundred years of life had seemed meaningless until she had burst into it in a flare of daggers, handcuffs and punches. Maybe it had taken them a long time but they would both make sure it was worth it in the end.

She was Emma. He was Killian. Together they were nothing less than two halves of the same whole. Neither of them had ever believed in fate, but as her arms wrapped around his neck and his hand buried itself in her curls, nothing had ever seemed so right. Maybe some would need more proof but for these two once broken souls it was enough.

It always would be.


End file.
